Conventional vehicle fragrances, vehicle deodorants, indoor fragrances, indoor deodorants, insecticides and other products usually carry volatile substances such as aromatics, deodorants, or insecticide in a single package container. The package container has an opening, and a sealing film is arranged at the opening to seal the opening, so as to prevent volatilization of the volatile substances contained in the package container to facilitate storage and transportation.
The sealing film of a conventional volatile substance carrying container is mostly installed on the opening of the container by adhering methods. When a user wants to use the volatile substance, the sealing film must be torn off from the opening of the container to enable the volatile substance contained in the container to volatilize into the air.
A conventional volatile substance carrying sealed container structure usually retains a corner portion of the sealing film not adhered to the carrying container, so that the non-adhered portion of the sealing film is in a state of being separated from the adhering surface of the carrying container, and the user can first lift and grasp the non-adhered portion of the sealing film with fingers, and then peel the entire sealing film off from the opening of the carrying container.
However, in order to prevent leakage, a conventional volatile substance carrying container only leaves a small corner of the sealing film not adhered to the adhering surface of the opening of the container. Therefore, it would take a long time for a user to find the non-adhered portion of the sealing film. Moreover, the adhering surface of the opening of the container is usually adhered very tightly and closely to the sealing film, and the surface of the sealing film is usually quite smooth and slippery. Therefore, it is considerably laborious for the user to grasp and tear off the sealing film with fingers, and the fingers can easily slip on the slippery surface of the sealing film, resulting in the sealing film being unable to be torn off smoothly.
Due to the above reasons, the sealing film of a conventional volatile substance carrying container cannot be easily torn off. Therefore, solving the foregoing inadequacies through structural improvements has become an important issue in the art.